folkloregamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 Ellen
Only One Wish. Exit your hut and head south. There is a man named O’Connell there. Talk to him. When you are done, go to Suzette’s house and talk with her. Then go to Harriet’s house. Harriet will give you a Torn Picture that belonged to Ryan. She also tells you to go visit the hut on a cape to the north. Off we go. Exit her house and head north to the Old Lighthouse Cape, where you will see the aforementioned hut to the left of the fork. Keats is waiting for you inside. There will be a cut scene and you will learn that he has the other half of the photo. He will ask you if he can borrow the photo until tomorrow. Tell him yes. Keats now has Ryan’s memento. You will have a choice to either wait in your room for the night or explore a bit. Choose to rest. Note 1 - If you decide not to give Keats the photo then go to you to your hut and rest. When you wake up go to the henge and offer the photo. Leave and you will run into Keats. Then you both will automatically go to the church and eventually you will be in Warcadia. Note 2 – If you choose to explore a bit… when you are done exploring go to your hut and rest. When you wake up go to the henge. You will find Keats on your way there. You both will go to the church for some more cut scenes. After the cut scenes, we will be in the Warcadia realm with Scarecrow. There will be another scene. There is a glowing flower behind you if you want to save your game. Head north. There will be some Faerys along the way make sure you talk to them. The last one that you will talk to is Bogle, when you are done with that head north. Here there will be three Hawks to fight. After the fight, head north you will have to fight four more Hawks. There are two memory stones on the eastern side of this area. One of them gives you health and the other gives you three more Hawks to fight. Take the northwest exit. There will be more Hawks to fight; there is also a memory stone here. Continue going north there will be a lot of Hawks, Barrager and Bullseyes to fight as well as another memory stone. When you are done take the eastern exit. Break the memory stones for some health and to fight four Hawks and one Bullseye, when you are done head south. There will be four Hawks to fight and two memory stones. Go down the stairs, make a right, go up the stairs and make another right for another memory stone with Warcadia Picture Book Page 1. Take the west exit. We will be back in the courtyard. If you want to save before fighting Degasser, go south back to the glowing flower. Take the northwest exit and take the northwest exit again. There is a Degasser here and you will need to equip your Warcadia folks to your palette to defeat him. A memory stone will appear once you absorb him. It will contain Warcadia Picture Book Page 3. Take the north exit. Here you will meet up with Scarecrow again. There are some Faerys and a glowing flower here. Take the southeast exit. You will need to fight Degasser three more times to release its Karma. When you are done with that go north to the next area, equip Degasser to you palette and take the eastern exit. Ga-boi will be in this area. After you defeat him, he will reappear. Once you defeat him 4 times equip him to your palette and then break open the memory stones with him for Warcadia Picture Book Page 2. After you break this stone, another Ga-boi will come out and fight you. Then take the northern exit. In this area, you will have to fight some Worthog. Once the folk is defeated, a group of Hawks and a Worthog will attack you. Once you defeat them, head north across the bridge and then south for another memory stone. Once you break the memory stone, another group of Hawks will attack you from behind. When you are done go back across the bridge and take the southern exit. In this area, you can talk some faerys too. In addition, there is a glowing flower to the south. When you are done take the west exit. Break the memory stone in front of you. Go forward and you will have to fight two Ga-bois and one Patriot. There are three memory stones here but you cannot break them yet. When you are done take the eastern exit, then head north, crossover the bridge and head west. There will be three mines on the ground. They are the three red circles. Use Hawk to blow them up. Then three Ambush folks will come out to put three more bombs down. Use Ga-boi to kill them and a memory stone will appear behind you; break it for Warcadia Picture Book Page 4. Also, break the other two memory stones ahead of you. Go back east, then north to the new area and break the memory stone in front of you. Equip your palette with Ambush and Ga-boi. In this area, you will have to fight Gargantua. Once you are done head north to find Fort Avalon. Speak to the Faerys in this area and use the glowing flower to return to Doolin. Go to your hut, rest, then go to the pub and talk to Ganconer for Bullseye's Defection. Exit the pub and go east. Go past Keats' base to the church, bear right and follow the path until you see the gate to Warcadia. Once in Warcadia go back to the Fort Avalon (go north, northwest, north, north, north, north and north again or use the glowing flower to teleport to Fort Avalon). Enter the door at Fort Avalon. You will have two large groups of folks to fight. Then break the memory stones to get some health and Warcadia Picture Book Page 5. Head north to fight Dreadnought. Once you defeat him, you will have some cut scenes; after that scene talk to Ryan for another scene. Head south of the glowing flower, talk to Bogle, then go north to the glowing flower and teleport back to Doolin. Once in Doolin go to Harriet’s house and talk to her. She will refuse to go to the church with you. So, try to leave her house and she will change her mind. Now take the west exit. Category:Chapters